


Sphinx

by TiredSoul



Series: Miraculous Ladybug Fanfics [12]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Hinted NathAlix, M/M, Soulmate AU, Their ship name is Sphinx, ah forget it, aren't i clever, because Pharaoh x Copycat...?, geddit?, like Alix, very smol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 08:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11643225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredSoul/pseuds/TiredSoul
Summary: Théo couldn't wait to meet his soulmate.Jalil couldn't wait either





	1. As Kids

**Author's Note:**

> AU idea: Soulmates. Matching tattoes that appear when the Soulmates turn five.  
> Tattoes: A Sphinx, on their wrists. Jalil on his right, Théo on his left.

He'd noticed it when he'd turned five, the little tattoo on his wrist. It was pretty, but he didn't know what it was. So he'd toddled over to his mother, and held up his left wrist for his mother to see. 

"Mama, what's this?" He'd asked her curiously, and she'd raised an eyebrow at him.

"Théo, darling, that's your soulmark." She had teased, causing little five year old Théo to pout.

"Mama! You know what I meanttttt!" The little boy whined, causing his mother to giggle softly and pull him into her lap.

"I know, love, I'm teasing," She told him gently, and continued, "Your mark is a Sphinx, love. A Sphinx is a mythical creature that has the head of a human, but the body of a lion, and on the occasion, has the wings of a bird. They originate from Egypt." This perked Théo up instantly. 

"And my soulmate will have the same mark?" He asked her, and his mother nodded, smiling. This brought a huge grin onto Théo's face as he gazed down at his mark. He decided two things from then on. One, he was going to focus on arts, and two... he couldn't wait to meet his soulmate!

\-----

When he'd turned five, he gazed at his mark in wonder. It is was a beautiful tattoo, he had to admit, and it made him tingle in delight. He actually had a soulmate! A delighted giggle left his lips, which caused his father to look over at him. The man saw the mark on his wrist and his eyes twinkled.

"You got your mark, did you, son?" When his son nodded, he beckoned him over to the dining room table, and pulled out a seat. When the boy sat down, he smiled lightly at his son, beckoning him to show him. "Well, Jalil?" He whispered softly. 

Jalil showed his father the mark, and he looked curiously at it for a few moments, before chuckling. "A Sphinx. Unusual, but still good. They originated from Egypt, did you know?" He offered to his son, whose eyes widened. "I have a book on Egypt, let me just..." Mr Kubdel got out of his seat, leaving his son to gaze down at his mark.

He knew two things then.  
One, his father had just cemented his love for Egyptian things, and two, he really was excited to meet his soulmate.


	2. As Akuma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pharaoh gazed upon his Soulmate.  
> Copycat winked at his Soulmate.

Pharaoh let his face morph as he yelled, "Anubis, bring me mummies!" If he could bring his precious Nefertiti back... his sweet princess... he watched as people turned into mummies which pleased him.

He nearly had one hundred mummies when he caught sight of him.

Théo Barbot was dodging the spells that would mummify him, and the mummies, clearly panicked. All he'd wanted was to go to the Louvre and find inspiration, not... this!

He glanced up for a mere moments, locking eyes with the akuma Pharaoh, and he panicked further until the akuma yelled, "Leave him, he carries the mark!" The mummies left him alone, and Pharaoh turned away, ignoring him.

...wait, the mark?  
He looked at his wrist, seeing his beloved Sphinx there, uncovered, then looked up at the akuma again.  
Had he...? Was this guy his soulmate? 

Shaking his head at his thoughts, he backed up. Even if he'd ordered the mummies to leave him alone, it wasn't safe. He needed to get out of there.  
So he ran.

Maybe next time he'd meet his soulmate. 

\-----

Copycat smirked as he strutted into the Louvre confidently, as people cheered for him and kids cried out in joy. Their favourite cat hero was in the Louvre!!

He chuckled in amusement. Fools. They couldn't even tell the difference. How pathetic. 

In the corner of his eye, he saw a male, about his age, talking with an older man. The younger was talking animatedly whilst the older looked amused. Both paused as they saw Copycat, and the younger grinned.

"Chat Noir!" Jalil said in surprise, waving at the Cat hero, or whom he believed was Chat. The cat momentarily froze, before winking at Jalil, causing him to blush. 

"Nice mark," he spoke, smirking as he turned and climbed over the rope now. "Don't mind me, just stealing this painting. Go about your business." Jalil's father gaped in horror before running over to try and stop Chat, but the akuma tripped him, and took the painting, laughing internally as others recorded him.

The akuma ran off, but not before winking at Jalil again. Said man gaped after him, his cheeks red and eyes wide. 

He'd noticed the mark. He flirted...  
And that definitely wasn't Chat Noir.  
He could feel it.   
His soulmate... 

Maybe next time, he'll meet his soulmate, the right way.


	3. Their meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally meet.

Théo wanted to rip his hair out in frustration. None of these sketches were working out for him. It was maddening. One minute they were perfect, the next, trash! Why was this so bloody hard?

Letting out a growl of frustration, he reached up and rubbed his temples with his left hand, trying so desperately to not lose his cool over some art.  
He was fine yesterday, damnit, but now... it was like his mind was cloudy and his fingers weren't cooperating. 

He was shaken from his thoughts when he heard the clearing of the throat, causing him to look up into the most beautiful blue eyes he'd ever seen.

\-----

Jalil rolled his eyes at his sister as they walked into the café together. The pinkette was teasing him over something that had happened that morning, a minor prank. Jalil scoffed lightly, and nudged Alix lightly.

"There's Nathanael, go pester him instead, lest I tell him about the time you dyed your hair green by accident." He scolded her lightly, causing Alix to stick her tongue out at him and walk over to the redhead. He watched silently, a light smirk on his lips, before heading to the counter. 

He paused when he heard a frustrated growl, and glanced to the side, freezing as he caught sight of it.  
The mark. He recognised it, how could he not, when it was etched onto his skin too?

He made his way over to the counter, and quickly order a cup of coffee, but not before pointing to Theo's table subtly, and asking the barista to make him another coffee. 

Grasping the cups in his hands, he exhaled. _'Don't delay the inevitable, Jalil,'_ he thought to himself, and made his way over.

Once he stood in front of the table, he cleared his throat, gaining the other's attention, and Jalil knew, as he stared into his soulmate's beautiful chocolate eyes, that he was a goner.

\-----

"U-uh... hi," Jalil stuttered out, pink dusting his cheeks. Oh gods, this was embarrassing, him getting flustered by his soulmate... "I, ah... b-bought you coffee."

Théo felt a smile creep onto his lips at that, and glanced at the coffee. To his surprise, he saw his own mark on the other's wrist. His gaze flickered up, and his smile grew. "Thank you. I'm Théo Barbot. And you?" He asked, beckoning the other to sit.

Jalil's face burned as he moved to sit. So they were both aware now, huh? "Jalil, Jalil Kubdel. Nice to meet you." He managed without stuttering as he pushed the coffee over to him.

"So, soulmates, huh?" Théo asked Jalil casually, taking the cup gently and bringing it to his lips. "The Cat and the Pharaoh. Who would've thought?" He joked, hoping to make Jalil come out of his shell.

It worked, as it made Jalil chuckle lightly. "I think fate did," he joked, indicating the Sphinx on his right wrist. "Funny thing that, fate. Even our akumas are related, if you think about it. People worshipped the Pharaoh, and cats, in Egypt. Our mark's origin is Egyptian."

Théo blinked slowly, mulling that in. "You're right... and the Sphinx is technically just a big cat with a human's head." He realized. "So, that would kinda mean..."

"...we're Sphinx." 

Both looked at each other for a few seconds, before snorting lightly. They sat in a comfortable silence for a while, enjoying their coffees. Odd, how you could feel so comfortable around your soulmate.

After a while, Jalil spoke up, "Shall we take this slow? Take our time and get to know one another?"

Théo smiled softly back at him. "That sounds... _purrfect._ "

"Oh, don't you start, we already have a Chat Noir, we don't need another." Jalil scolded teasingly, causing Théo to laugh. 

Yeah, they'd be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, there we go. I finished this.  
> I've been meaning to write a fic for these two XD  
> So, I hope you enjoyed this fic. This ship is my favourite. Also, I hope you like the ship name!


End file.
